1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic guns, and more specifically to an electromagnetic gun for shipboard use and an associated pulse forming network system and to a method for operating same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electromagnetic (EM) guns operate by storing a large amount of energy in one or more storage units over several seconds or minutes. This energy is then released over a period of hundreds of microseconds to milliseconds to the gun through a pulse forming network (PFN). The PFN controls an energy pulse or pulses so that the maximum energy is imparted to the projectile.
There are several types of EM guns. A rail gun is one of these. It is operated by placing a projectile between two electrically charged rails and creating an arc behind the projectile. The electromagnetic force created when the current flows up to the projectile, across to the adjacent rail and back down the adjacent rail causes the arc to move up the barrel and push the projectile ahead of it.
A second EM gun is a coil gun. With a coil gun, a series of coils surround the barrel, and the coils are energized in sequence starting from the back of the gun. As each coil is energized, the projectile is pulled into the coil like a solenoid.
A third type of gun which might use this invention is the Electrothermo Chemical (ETC) gun. While an ETC gun is not generally considered an EM gun, it does require a substantial discharge of energy to bring the chemical propellant up to temperature. Typically most of the energy for this type of gun is obtained from the chemical propellant and the amount of energy required from the PFN is significantly less than an EM gun.
There are a number of different methods of storing energy for an EM or ETC gun. Most of today's large EM gun experiments are driven by electrostatic capacitor bank based energy storage devices. The capacitors are charged over a few seconds and then discharged through a PFN. Capacitor banks are normally modular in nature where several elements are connected in parallel or in series and parallel.
Rotating machinery such as a compulsator (compensated pulsed alternators) or homopolar generators is another method used to store energy for an EM or ETC gun. With this system, a rotating mass is spun at a very high speed and kinetic energy is stored in the speed of the rotating mass. To get the energy out of the rotating mass, it is slowed down using an electrical braking method that results in a large current pulse emanating from the device. This current pulse is then shaped using a PFN and delivered to the gun barrel.
Electrolytic capacitors, as opposed to electrostatic capacitors can also be used to drive electric guns. The electrolytic capacitor generally has a longer time constant and sometimes has difficulty in responding fast enough to drive fast rail guns.
Two other devices that can be used for electric gun energy storage are batteries and chemical-double-layer capacitors. Like the electrolytic capacitor, both of these devices have a high energy density and relatively high internal impedance. The high internal impedance results in a relatively slow response time and high internal losses. For this reason, these devices are normally not used for large EM or ETC guns.
Modem EM Naval guns are being designed with ranges of about 300 miles. To achieve this range, a 20 kg projectile requires a muzzle velocity of 2.5 kilometers per second km/s or a muzzle energy of 63 Mega Joules (MJ). To accomplish this, approximately 150 MJ needs to be delivered to the gun. The stored energy for such a system is approximately 200 MJ. Thus, regardless of the energy storage means, a substantial volume is required to store the energy that needs to be delivered to the gun.